The Mockingbirds Love
by GirlBehindThePurpleGlasses
Summary: Boo is about to get married. How will the town of Maycomb react to his engagment.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own To Kill a Mockingbird

Scout's P.O.V.

I was determinded to see Boo Radley and ask why he saved by the Radley's yard I noticed the rose bush beside the iron must have been planted there during the trials or the days I never visited.I walked to the front door. Radley was at work whcih ment Boo was on the door my heart was racing and pounding.

The door opened and Boo stood there like he was expecting someone else."Scout,why are you here not that I don't like seeing you."Boo asked letting me in.I walked in slowly and said "I guess I wanted to thank you." Boo closed the door and turned on the lamp.

The tables and bookcases were spotless."Um Mr.B-Radley who's coming over."I asked noticed that he was dusting another bookcase with a sock. "My well uh fiance,she's coming home from Montgomery."Boo said as someone knocked on the door. I looked out the window and saw a tall,mid sized woman wearing blue trousers,and a white blouse with yellow stitching in the shape of flowers.

Boo opened the door and was attacked by the woman's hug."Sandra,we have a guest ; her name is Scout." Boo said. Sandra let go of Boo and said "Hello Scout." She took off her hat and her hair fell just above her waist. The dark brown ringlets held her face's shape just right. Her nose was on the small side but her eyes were bright green and huge,the same color of grass.

"Do you like to read?"Sandra asked brushing ringlets Bout of her face."Yep sometime's Atticus reads to me."Scout said. She smiled and said "I'm a play writer and I write mysteries,a few horrors." I looked over at Boo but he was asleep. Before he fell asleep I'd glanced over at him he'd been playing with her hair.

Maybe that was why she kept it so long. "Aw he's asleep."Sandra said smiling softly. I nodded and said "Maybe I should leave." She shook her head and and woke up Boo to tell him to take a nap upstairs. He nods and and staggers up the stairs.

"Boo told me you were in Montogomery."I said. Her eyes grew cold and she looked at me sharply. "His God given name is Arthur."She said. I nodded then realized what she ment and said "I'm sorry ma'm." Sandra smiled and said "I was there but mostly in the publishing offices and that was horrible."

I haven't read her writing but I figured it was good. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't write good."Sandra said slamming a leather bound book on the table. The book was made with leathered dyed blood crimson with the title _The Drink Of Stars._ She smiled and put the book in my hands.

"Thank you but what does the C stand for." I asked noticing the author signed it C.C. Sandra smiled and said "Casandra Cunnigham." I was wide-eyed. "But why aren't you with your Pa,or with another farm boy."I asked imagining her growing corn or milking cows.

"I'm 25,and I ran away because I wanted to write,Pa calls me a disgrace to the Cunningham Clan."Sandra said. "But you're getting married shouldn't he know."I said putting the book in a small pack I had brought.

"Well I don't know;besides no preacher will marry us."Sandra said sadly. "Atticus will."I said surprising her for she jumped up. She hugged me and started to cry.

Boo came down and sat beside her and said "We could just go up North and get married." Sandra popped her head up out of his chest and said "No we're getting married in Maycomb." I said good bye to the couple and left them.

I told Atticus what I had promised and he looked up from his paper and said "Well I don't know if I can." Aunt Alexandria was shocked. "No you will not marry them."She said. Atticus looked at Aunt Alexandria and said "Everyone deserves to be married to somebody."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own To Kill a Mockingbird

Boo's POV

I was holding Sandra while she was crying. "Sandra,don't cry,this wedding doesn't need you crying."I said. She looked up at me and said "I just want to get married to you."I smiled and wrapped her tighter with the blanket.

"So,how are we gonna get married."I said."I don't know,me in a dress you in whatever."She said laying her head on my chest. I was playing with her hair. Nathan came in and said "Casandra."Sandra looked up and said "Nathan."

I was tempted to say "Arthur." but didn't. They didn't exactly see eye to eye on when I first met Sandra,Nathan wouldn't let her in the home. She told me that she had a plan to see me and to sit by my window when Nathan was asleep.I did as she told and I helped her up through my window.

We talked about books and told me she was a writer and she'd read me her works.I had trouble figuring out her mysteries. Sandra was a woman I wanted to see more of but Nathan wouldn't allow 'd sneak into my room many days of the week and we'd sit there and she'd write about anything that came to here.

Another reason they didn't like each other was I was sick,Sandra want to cheer me up as Arthur let her in. She was making coffee and winked at me. Sandra had told me she was going to put salt in his coffee as sugar. I told her that Arthur liked his coffee really took a sip and spit it out.

Nathan wasn't going to help Sandra crying so I said. "Nathan can you go get some medicine." He nodded and said "I think we have some here." I didn't think this was going to work. "Nathan can you get me some pens."Sandra said in a voice that sounded like she was still crying. Nathan nods and went back out.

As soon as Nathan was gone,Sandra smiled and leaned back into me. I could tell she was tired but didn't want to sleep. "Don't worry,we'll find someone."I said playing with her hair. She nods and stops crying."After we get married Nathan said he was moving out."Sandra said.

"Good I can now go outside."I said. She smiled and said "Yes and after we get married you have to clear the front yard." I frowned a little and said "Why?" She smiled and said "So I can have a garden." I smiled slightly and laughed. She had told me every day to clear out the front to make a spot for her garden.

The Cunningham's were people I found quite admirable using what they have. It was a refreshing way of was a writer but she still had her green thumb which she swears is from her mother. "Atticus might pull through for us."I said. "He can't legally do that well I don't think."Sandra said.

I smiled and said "Let's not think about this we have a week." To get our minds off of it I asked her to read her latest story to me. Story time was what she called it. I sat on the couch legs crossed as she began to read from a leather book with the title _The Raven and Fox._ If one was to look in through the closed shutters they'd see me sitting like a five year old and hear someone reading to me.

She closed the book and looked at me. I smiled to her and "You're a good writer." Sandra nods and said "I'd love to read that to children." My face got red and I tried to hide it. "Sorry,just saying."She said ruffling my light brittle hair on the top of my head. My face lightened back to it's pale shade.

I coughed to fill the silence and that was a mistake. Sandra felt my head and said "Honey, you are hot go upstairs and take a nap again, I'll bring you some medicine and a glass of water." I shook my head and said "I'm fine." Sandra looked at me using the force of her eyes and said "I think you should go to sleep." I crossed my arms and said "I'm not."

She softened her face and said batting her eyes "I think you should." I closed my eyes very childishly and sat back down on the couch. "I'm done with the face."Sandra said sitting beside me. Nathan came back home with some pens and paper assuming she'd need some. "Thank you."She said taking the pens and paper up to her room.

She'd been staying with us since the first day she tried to sneak in cause she'd been around for ever.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own To Kill a Mockingbird

**Scout's POV**

I had asked Atticus what would happen if Boo and Cassandra had a kid. He looked up from his paper and said "That'd be an exciting event in Maycomb." I remembered last spring when it happened to Mr. Cunninghams brother,everyone sent gifts and went to visit the baby.

"Or it would be complete chaos." Aunt Alexandria said."Why's that?"I asked looking at Auntie. "Because the Radley's were respectable people and he's marrying a... country bumpkin." Atticus put down his paper and said "I don't think that is right,the Cunninghams are a respectable people."

There was a knock at the door. Aunt Alexandria opened the door and it was Sandra. "Hello."Sandra said smiling."Is there something you need."Alexandria said frowning."Naw nothing really I, a country bumpkin,wanted to give Scout this book." Sandra siad. "She doesn't want a book on farming."Aunt Alexandria said. "It's not this is a retelling of Cinderella, that I think she'd like."Sandra said smiling. Boo had been behind her waiting to leave.

I figured out Boo didn't like talking infront of people,but with Sandra by him he aquired a silent confidence. "And by the way if we ever had a girl her name would be Jesslyn Elizabeth."Sandra said. "That's a pretty name."I said. "And a boy?"Aunt Alexandria mused. "Alexander James."Boo said softly with a short cough afterwards. Aunt Alexandria looked up eye to eye with Boo and said "Arthur,you might want to take your wife back to the country side."

Sandra looked shocked. She turned away and walked quickly down the driveway and hit our mailbox with her purse. Boo looked at Aunt Alexandria and said "She ain't going to country side as long as I'm livin."He turned to Atticus and said "I'm sorry if she damages your mail box."

**The Next Day**

I had wanted Jem to go with me to see Boo Radley. "Scout,you need to stop bothering him."Jem said following me. We came to the Radley yard and Jem took a deep breath and asked "Where is Nathan?" I shook my head and opened the gate. Sandra had been sitting on the porch. "Hello Scout."She said standing up and walking to us. "This is Jem,my brother."I said out of breath from running. She smiled and said "You two go inside there's cookies and swee tea."

We walked minuet we walked in Jem gasped. Infront of us was Boo,wearing a frilly hat,shirtless and eating a cookie. "Uh Boo ."I said. Boo looked up and said "You two want a cookie." I took one of the plate but Jem hesitated staring at Boo. "Aren't you suppose to have talons and eat cats."Jem said finallly coming up with words.

"Well I don't,I have regular hands with a freckle on the pinky." Boo said showing Jem his hands. Jem was satisified with his answer then said "Do you eat cats." Boo laughed and said "No but I like honey." He opened the cupboard door and a kitten jumped out landing on the table. Jem screamed. Boo picked up the kitten and said "Cassandra loves cats so she adopts alot of strays."

Sandra came in and said "What happened?" Boo smiled and said "Stewart was in the cupboard after I had said that I don't eat cats."She smiled and laughed then took the kitten and said "Kids can you go in the back and clear out the back." We went out and started to clean up when we heard from the kitchen "You can keep all the toys you find." In total we found 13 baseballs,3 footballs,and 7 batons.

**Boo's POV**

I smiled as Sandra gave me the kitten and said "Three days til the day." I was talking about the wedding. We had everything prepared even the minister. She hugged me and said " My garden will look amazing." I had one arm around her and kissed her cheek. She had told me that she was tired so I carried her upstairs. Stewart,the kitten,was my companion since the kids were working.


End file.
